


Wednesday

by churchofpayne (avisdreams)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, umbrella au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisdreams/pseuds/churchofpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Are you cold?  We can share, if that’s okay?” Louis turned to see a guy with eyes that reminded him of spring and a sheepish grin holding his umbrella over both of them and — oh  he was pretty.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Louis hates Wednesday's, but he can't help but be charmed by the stranger he meets while waiting for his bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> “It’s raining and you forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus" au
> 
> just something short and hopefully kind of cute, saw this au prompt somewhere on tumblr. happy birthday to my twin and soulmate <3

Louis hated Wednesdays.Wednesday’s were his extremely long days; morning shift at his first job, classes all day, followed by closing shift at his second job.He hated it and questioned why he didn’t quit all three and become a recluse on the run from responsibility and obligations.Then he reminded himself that isn’t what he actually wanted, that he likes his classes and living with Zayn, and he enjoys hanging out with his co-workers Niall and Liam.But it’s Wednesday and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t complain about how shitty his Wednesday’s are.

This morning London was its usual overcast self, with the clouds rolling fast and with no chance to let the sun shine for even a moment.Louis walked with his jacket zipped up and hands in his pockets while he listened to his music walking through the empty streets, most people were still getting ready for work or, luckily for them, still fast asleep.On some mornings, in the right season, Louis would be able to view spectacular sunrises and he would be grateful he was awake to witness the way the colors in the sky contrasted and complimented the city.

This morning wasn’t one of those mornings.Because Wednesday’s would never be that nice to him.He drew his coat closer to his chest as the wind nipped past him trying, though feebly, to protect himself from the elements while he thought about the cup of tea (no sugar) that he would brew once he got to work.

The shift passed by quicker than it normally did, which meant to say Louis was busy from the moment he entered the shop until the moment he left, fifteen minutes after his shift technically ended because Niall, the twat, was running late to take over.When Louis was finally able to leave he put on his jacket, hoisted his bag into his shoulder, grabbed his cuppa, and was greeted with … rain.  

“Fucking hell.”

Louis’ stomach dropped and he sighed in frustration because, since it was Wednesday of course, he forgot the brolly in his flat.Amazing, excellent.It wasn’t pouring buckets though, so Louis quickened his pace to make it to the bus stop he would need to take to get to classes.It was easier than taking the tube, which would only make his walk longer.

Louis moved with his head down to keep the rain out of his eyes and nearly missed seeing the bus pull up nearly 50 meters from where he was.  

“Fuck.”Louis muttered to himself.He was on the brink of jogging for the bus, but he refused to actually run because he’d be _damned_ if he became one of those people who ran after public transportation.

When the bus pulled away and he stood there he really had to argue with himself that going back to the flat and declaring Wednesday over before 11am wasn’t something he should do, especially since it was now raining quite heavily.But he waited, in the rain, with his not-even-hot cuppa as his jacket was no longer able to keep the water out and he was becoming soaked through to his clothes and skin.He drank the lukewarm tea in a few large gulps before he tossed the take-away cup in the bin, crossed his arms, noticed that his hair was now sticking to his forehead, and prayed that the next bus would come early.

A voice from behind came out of nowhere and asked, “Are you cold?We can share, if that’s okay?” Louis turned to see a guy with eyes that reminded him of spring and a sheepish grin holding his umbrella over both of them and — ohhe was pretty.

“I, uh —thanks.”Louis loved the way this strangers’ voice sounded, a tenor that was a deep with a slight rasp.He couldn’t keep his eyes away from this strangers mouth and the way it moved to form the words he spoke, and the color of his lips; they were so pink Louis couldn’t understand.Could mouths be beautiful?Louis was starting to think, _Yes they must._ because this strangers’ mouth was captivating.

That’s when he noticed the rain was no longer pelting against his shoulders and down his head.Instead he was enveloped by an umbrella as he heard the _tut-tut tut-tut_ of large rain drops hitting overhead. 

“Of course.It’s a tight squeeze but we’ll both stay dry.”Louis felt his mouth move into a smirk.

“Or I won’t get anymore soaked than I already am.”

“You know you’ve got a good point.”The stranger said while he held the umbrella out to Louis, “Would you hold this for a mo?”Louis silently agreed and grabbed the umbrella as he watched the stranger rummaged through his bag and pull out a packet of digestives.  

“Biscuit?”

Louis couldn’t help but take one, maybe purposefully making sure their fingers brushed in the process.The strangers hands were cold and rough, but a jolt in Louis’ chest made him feel warmer.“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.Harry.”He shoved his own biscuit into his mouth, wiping his hand on his trousers, before offering it to Louis who shook hands.His grip was firm on Louis; excited and enthused.He shot a lopsided grin at Louis who replied, 

“Louis.”he let go of Harry’s hand and motioned the umbrella back.Harry took it and stood closer to Louis, ensuring they’d both be covered and protected from the rain.

“So…”the rain continued to pelt down on them 

_Tut-tut._

Louis turned his head towards Harry who had spoken and had to tilt his head up, just a little, to look at him, “I’m sorry you missed your bus.I was waiting here when I saw you trying to catch up before it left.”

“Yeah, I think I could have made it but I refuse to be one of those blokes who runs to catch public transport.”

“I hope you won’t be late for wherever you’re going.”

“Most likely won’t, still got a fair bit of time.Where are you heading?”He could hear his own teeth chattering from the cold, his clothes being soaked through making him shiver.  

“Work.”He pressed his shoulder against Louis’ and glanced towards where they were touching.Louis looked as well before he looked at Harry and replied,“I just got out of work, but I’m going to be busy all day.Wednesday’s are absolute torture.”

“This rain probably isn’t helping”

“Definitely not, but I’m not surprised about it either.”

The sound of a bus pulling up made Louis look, but he didn’t want to stop looking at Harry not one bit, but it wasn’t the bus he was waiting for.He could feel Harry leaning forward though.

“Is that your bus?”he asked, and reminded himself to not be too sad about saying goodbye to a stranger.

“It is, but I don’t want to make you stand here in the rain on a day that’s notorious for being shit.”

“I appreciate that Harry but you’ve got to get to work.Can’t make this Wednesday a bad one for you either.”

Harry smiled and Louis made note of how enticing and gorgeous his dimples were. _Is there a part of him that isn’t beautiful?_ he thought to himself before answering _No, probably not._

“Keep my umbrella then!”Harry started motioning for Louis to grab it from his hands but Louis put his hands up, in surrender, before he said, “I can’t do that!You need it too, and how could I give it back?”

Harry, as if knowing this was going to happen shoved the umbrella into Louis hands before quickly putting the hood from his jacket over his head and pulling out a napkin from his jacket pocket.He swiftly grabbed a pen from his messenger bag and scribbled slew of numbers haphazardly.

“Just give me a ring, yeah?Bye Louis!”

Louis watched his smile turn into a smirk as he dashed into the bus just before the doors closed on him.Louis decided it would be very easy to get lost in those dimples.He could swim in his dimples and get lost in how pink his lips were and — oh yeah.Louis remembered the damp napkin and looked to see what Harry wrote.It was his number, which he expected. But he could feel his smile when he saw that he scribbled, 

_Wednesday’s aren’t too terrible_

_xx Hazz_

And Louis had to agree.This Wednesday wasn’t too bad.

 


End file.
